User talk:Obsidian One
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --From Andoria with Love 14:07, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Re:New Login Name :So...may I introduce you to...– Obsidian One Nice to meet you. Again. ;) --From Andoria with Love 14:07, 29 July 2007 (UTC) Sex If you want to change the items included in the actor sidebar, bring it up at Template talk:Sidebar staff. --Bp 18:34, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :OK. Thank you. I have made the comment on the referred to page. -- – The Head of the Obsidian Order 18:41, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::np, and keep conversations in one place, so that they can be followed later. --Bp 18:49, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Obsidian One Welcome Page Welcome new name! Isn't it great that we live in a world where we can Express our religious beliefs?! My favorate character is also Seven of Nine. I really didn't start watching Star Trek until Voyager appeared. My favorate episodes seem to be whenever anyone disobeys orders or anything that has to do with time travel. I have seen every episode and I see where you are going with evolution. Allthough I don't have the answers, Evolution can bee seen all around us. If not in people, then in technology. Look at computers. 30 years ago, a computer ran at 140°, took up an entire floor of an office building, and barely could do basic math without blowing a transister tube. Now, I am writing this rant on a laptop. To have one was a luxury for the rich. Now if you don't have one, you are looked at as wierd. To say "I'm not into computers" is like saying "I'm not into the phone." (Greg Behrendt) If it weren't for TOS, Star Trek wouldn't have evolved into what eventually became Voyager. Allthough it didn't have the highest audience numbers, I still love it. Allthough in reality, we havn't gotten to the technological level that Voyager portrays, your right, we must remeber it is just a show. Now, I don't want to ruffle any feathers but, much like the Star Trek series, there are alot of religeons. Who is to say which is best? Some people may think Voyager is worse than The Next Generation. It is everyone's right to make that choice for themselves. Allthough the Bible has been around for what seems forever, it was written in a language you and I probably won't understand. It has been translated by hundreds of people and publishers. Allthough the content of that holy book is very compelling, like Voyager is just a show, to me the Bible is a book with a lot of good stories. It is amazing how things like this can coencide this closely. To some really big fans, Star Trek is a religeon. To me, it's just a bunch of great storeies. Some better than others of coure. It's nothing I am going to live my life by. I will enjoy it though. Thank you for reading my rant. Please don't take it in a negative way. It is NOT a rebuttle to your welcome page. Just my opinion. I support your beliefs even if I don't follow them as closely as you. Now, I'm going to watch . Enjoy! I will continue to post updates to Voyager episodes. Please feel free to make them better, give me tips, fix my horrible gammer and spelling, and post a comment on my page every once in a while just to say "HI". Keep in touch. If you feel like this is not an approporate topic of discussion, feel free to delete it. You won't hurt my feelings. "Pleasure in the work makes perfection in the job." (Perhaps that's why the Borg will never be perfect. "Pleasure is irrelivant") HA! I cracked the code! Editor3000 Episode summaries Hi, Obsidian. While we greatly appreciate the effort you're giving with the episode summaries you are writing, some issues regarding your writing style have popped up. Please see Talk:Timeless (episode)#Picture comments and summary and Talk:Scientific Method (episode) for more. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 08:41, 13 August 2007 (UTC) About "fair use" You asked about the exact nature of "fair use". Wikipedia:Fair use, especially section "Fair use under United States law", is a good read. Basically, parts of a copyrighted work can be used without permission by the copyright owner, under specific circumstances. These circumstances are described as the following factors: #the purpose and character of the use, including whether such use is of a commercial nature or is for nonprofit educational purposes; #the nature of the copyrighted work; #the amount and substantiality of the portion used in relation to the copyrighted work as a whole; and #the effect of the use upon the potential market for or value of the copyrighted work. In regard to image deletions, 3&4 are most often the factors that come into play. While individual screenshots (sometimes even cropped) are a very minor portion of "the whole" copyrighted work (an episode or movie) and our use of that screenshot most probably doesn't affect the "market" or "value" (for example, in this case, DVD sales), the same can't be said about copyrighted photos that are otherwise being sold by stock photography agencies, or reproductions of technical drawings from a Technical Manual. -- Cid Highwind 16:14, 13 August 2007 (UTC)